The Dark Side of the Light
by Kurisutaru1
Summary: Saria leaves Kokiri Forest, seeking Link's help, but something is wrong. She is a fully grown woman, and according to her, all of the pure Kokiri Children are like this. But they're all the lost souls of evil. L/S Please Review!!
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda  
The Dark Side of the Light  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Shadow descended on the Purest Place in Hyrule. If anyone could consider the hearts of children pure. Children that never grow. Children that cannot leave their home, for they will face certain death. Children that live...Forever. The forest of the Kokiri Children was overcome by a terrifying darkness. A figure, cloaked in black, with no visible face, attacked the unsuspecting children. The pure hearts of the children were ripped out one by one, by this unknown terror. One by one the children were killed, begging and pleading for their young endless lives. And the evil, which had descended upon them without warning, filled their now empty, lifeless bodies. They were no longer children. Their bodies had grown to adulthood, with the evil growing inside of them. They were neither dead nor alive. They were no longer pure of heart. They were the lost souls of evil. All except one. One whose body had grown with the evil that hung so dense in the air, but the pure of her heart remained inside of her. She had somehow, escaped when no one else did.  
  
Link sat at the end of the Royal Family's long dining table, in Hyrule Castle. He was leaning back in a wooden chair, his feet propped up on top of the table, moving to the beat of the tune he played on his ocarina. His eyes were closed as he played the fast melody, that his life long friend, Saria had once taught him almost nine years ago. He was alone in the large dining room, so that each note he played echoed loudly off of the stonewalls.  
  
When Link was not expecting it, a young woman entered the room. Her long lavender dress trailed behind her. And her long, pale golden hair fell loosely, yet gracefully over her shoulders, and her blue eyes were bright, pure, and blue in color. Link didn't seem to notice, as Princess Zelda walked soundlessly to where he sat. She reached for the ocarina, and yanked it from his lips, suddenly stopping the cheery song. Caught by surprise, Link's eyes flew open, and the chair tilted back too far, from his weight. He let out a startled cry, as he fell backwards in the chair, and onto the stone floor. The wooden chair clattered noisily as it hit the floor, and Link had a shocked expression across his face.  
  
Zelda laughed at Link's stupidity, as he moaned, and stood up, rubbing his head where it had hit the floor. He looked at her, irritated, and lifted the chair back to its proper position, as Zelda stared up at him innocently. She grabbed his hand, forcing him to open it, and set the ocarina on his open palm, giggling childishly. "Sorry." She said, smiling. A small smile broke over Link's face. "Now, is that any way for a princess to act?" Zelda rolled her eyes, and groaned, annoyed. She pulled his hat right off of his head, and pulled him down to her own eyelevel, for she only came to just above his shoulders. She lightly took his face into her hands, and kissed the top of his head, ruffling his dirty blonde hair. She released his face, allowing him to straighten up. "Would that be more of the way a princess should act?" She smiled widely, setting the hat onto her own head, pulling it down over her eyes. He shrugged slightly "Your behavior is getting a little better." He teased, the way a boy would do to his younger sister. He pulled the hat up correctly on her head, reveling her bright, and happy eyes. He laughed at her innocent expression. It much reminded him of the children of Kokiri Forest, which was once his home. Zelda looked into his laughing blue eyes, watching his face intently. It was flawless. From his smooth, pink cheeks, to his slender, pointed ears, to her he was perfect. They stood, staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, until someone made a stifled coughing noise behind them.  
  
Link turned sharply around, to see a young girl with long bright red- orange hair, which hung down her back. It was Malon. The daughter of the owner of the only ranch in Hyrule. Talon, her father, and owner of Lon Lon ranch, had recently fallen ill, and Malon was put in charge of all the daily chores, on top of that, taking care of her father.  
  
"Excuse me Princess." She curtsied respectfully. "Have I caught you at a bad time?" She glanced at Link, who was reaching for his hat, but Zelda was quickly pulling away from him. "No, no. Not at all." She said, ducking away from Link's grabbing hand. "I came to deliver the weekly supply of Lon Lon Milk, My Lady." Malon nervously rubbed her hands together, keeping her gaze toward the stone floor. "A young woman is being rejected entrance into the castle. She was crying something fierce, and demanding to see Link." Link swung his hand around, finally grabbing his hat, and set it back on his head. "Who is it?" He asked, not seeming too interested at that particular moment. Malon shook her head. "No idea. She said she would only speak with you." Zelda looked up at Link, who's brow furrowed in frustration, thinking of whom it might be.  
  
"Where is this girl?" He asked, the subject now seeming to catch his interest. Malon raised her gaze, to finally meet Link's eyes. "She's sitting right outside the market. I think she might sit there all day waiting for you, the way she was acting." Link nodded, told Zelda he would be right back, and waving his thanks to Malon as he hurriedly walked out the door, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
Each guard outside the castle bid Link a good day as he walked past. One guard, standing by the gates to the castle courtyard, stopped Link to talk to him. "Some girl be wanting to talk with you, sir." He said in a hushed voice. "She was rather hysterical, She was crazy I say." Link nodded in response, as the guard opened the gate for him.  
  
Link stopped at the path leading into the market, when he saw a young woman sitting in the dirt, on the ground. Her knees were gathered up to her chest, and her head lay on top of her knees as she rocked gently back and forth. Her long, bright green hair flowed slightly in the afternoon breeze. Her forest green dress was tattered terribly, almost shredded, and was stained darkly with blood. "Excuse me..." Link said quietly. The young woman looked up at Link with dull blue eyes. She had obviously recently been crying. Link gasped. Even though this woman's eyes were dull and expressionless, he knew those eyes. This was a very beat up, very grown up, Saria.  
  
"Saria..." Link kneeled down beside her. "What happened to you? You- Your wounded." Blood ran down the side of her head, dark against her bright hair. "Not only that." She said in a defeated voice. It was much more a woman's voice, than the child's voice that Link had once known. "I'm...older. I was never supposed to grow. All of them. All of the Kokiris are like this, but they're...different. The evil. The evil has...has..." Her voice faded and she didn't finish her sentence. She fell over onto Link, exhausted and beaten. He held her in his arms, her head leaning on his chest, looking down at her. He gently moved a lock of hair away from her face with his fingertips. How strange the adult face looked to him. But nonetheless, she was beautiful. He shook the thought from his head, and stood up, cradling her against his chest. He turned and ran back toward the castle, fearful of what had happened to the innocent children of Kokiri Forest.  
  
Priests and royal attendants stopped and stared, as Link ran past with the strange, injured girl in his arms. He followed the bright red carpet that trailed endlessly down winding hallways through the castle. Link turned a corner too sharply, in a frantic hurry, and fell over hard onto his side. A sharp pain shot through his leg, from the contact with the hard floor. He cried out, more surprised than in pain, and pulled himself up, forcing himself to continue running. Now breathing heavily, he turned another corner, and ran right into Princess Zelda. "Oh, Link. There you are." Zelda said, taking a small step backward. Link stood, his knees slightly bent, with Saria's limp body in his arms. Zelda let out a startled gasp, clamping her hand softly over her mouth. "Sh-She's hurt." Link said, not thinking before he spoke. Zelda nodded, and motioned for him to follow her. She swiftly turned around, her golden hair and satin dress, flowing elegantly behind her.  
  
They swiftly walked down an empty hallway, lined with wooden doors. Zelda stopped at one of the doors, and turned to Link, her finger across her lips, in a gesture for him to be quiet. Link nodded, as she opened the door slowly and quietly, peeking in. The room wasn't occupied. She opened the door fully. It creaked softly as she did so.  
  
This was a royal guest room, Link thought to himself, laying Saria down on the large bed. The bed was draped with heavy, velvet curtains, that hung beautifully over the bed, to serve as a canopy. Link looked around the room, after he knew Saria was comfortable on the feather-soft bed. It was brightly lit, with sun filtering in through two stain glass windows, high up on the walls. Different colors danced around the room, giving it a peaceful look, a welcoming look. Zelda turned back to the door. "I will be right back." She said, disappearing into the hallway. Link dragged a wooden chair, with velvet cushioning, from a table, and set it by Saria's bed. He sank heavily into it, leaning his elbows on his knees, and resting his chin in his hands. He watched Saria's pale face. Questions flew through his mind, as he watched the unfamiliar girl, who was his childhood friend. How did this happen? Who did it? What happened to the other children of Kokiri Forest?  
  
Zelda walked back into the room, closing the door softly behind her. She carried a bowl of wine, an old rag, dripping with water, and a dry rag. She sat at the edge of the bed, setting the dry rag and the bowl of wine on a polished, bedside table. She gently wiped the sleeping Saria's face with the damp cloth, cleaning the dirt, and blood from her cuts. Saria groaned quietly in her sleep. Zelda folded up the cloth, and set it on the table, grabbing the bowl and dry cloth. She dipped the cloth into the wine, and set it on a rather large cut, on Saria's temple, to sterilize the deep wound. Saria cried out in pain, but her eyes remained closed. Link didn't like to see Saria in so much pain. Zelda ran the cloth over the other cuts, until she was satisfied.  
  
She picked up the water-damp cloth and folded it onto Saria's forehead. "She should be okay now." Zelda said looking up at Link. She smiled sweetly and stood up. "I guess you shall want to stay here?" Link nodded. "I shall call upon the castle doctor to check up on her." She said, turning to leave the room. "Wait...Zelda?" Link halted her before she could leave. Zelda turned her head around, to look back at him. "..Thank you." He said after a hesitant pause. Her smile widened slightly, her eyes lighting up happily, as she left the room, closing the door softly behind her.  
  
* * * *  
  
Saria opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was blurry at first, as she looked around the dimly lit room. She blinked a few times, focusing her vision. Moonlight flooded through stain glass windows, and washed the room in a pale light. A candle burned low on a table beside her bed. She looked to her other side. Link sat in a wooden chair, his arms crossed, and his head bowed. He was softly snoring. Saria thought, he looked very much like a child in his sleep. Innocent.  
  
She sat up. Her body ached all over and her face stung terribly. The folded cloth on her forehead, now dry, fell onto her lap. She threw it aside, turned and set her feet lightly on the stone floor, realizing that they were bare. She spotted her worn boots sitting by the door. She stood up, her legs a bit shaky, and she walked slowly, and weakly toward the door. She turned the knob, opening it halfway, looking back at the sleeping young man. She had never realized how much she had missed him while he had been gone. A pain hit her hard, like a knife at her chest. She wished she could have spent more time with him, and was glad that she had come. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Saria looked around the great Hyrule Castle about her. Halls that seemed to stretch forever, with bright red carpet running down the corridors. High stonewalls, and many stain glass windows, beautifully illuminated with pale moonlight, that seemed to make the floor shimmer and dance. Saria stared in awe at her very large, and new surroundings. "So you are awake, are you?" A voice said quietly behind her. Saria's heart leapt up into her throat. Surprised, she spun around so fast that she almost fell over. A young woman with long, loosely flowing, pale golden hair, and worried bright blue eyes, stood a few feet away from her. Her nightgown was elegantly made. Long sheer skirts, trailed the floor. Her pearly white sleeves came down to the tips of her thin fingers, and were laced delicately at the end. The collar was low cut, and trimmed with golden ribbon. The moonlight made her face look even paler than it already was. Saria recognized her immediately. The Princess of Hyrule.  
  
"We were starting to worry that you might not wake." Her voice was as delicate as her features, soft and flawless. "How long have I slept?" Saria asked, forgetting to show proper respect. Princess Zelda brushed a lock of her golden hair away from her pale face. "Almost a week. Link has worried himself ill. The color has faded from his cheeks, and nothing seems to ease him. Not even sleep. Saria couldn't seem to find her own voice, when she thought of Link worrying himself over her. She didn't think that she was worth it. Saria only nodded in response. "You should get back to sleep. You are not yet well. I expect you will eat tomorrow. You must be hungry." Leaving it at that, Zelda turned, and led Saria back to her room.  
  
When Saria woke again, Link was still in the same position, asleep in the chair. Bright sunlight now flooded the room, making it seem welcoming. Saria sat up and lowered herself gently to the floor. She pulled the heavy, wool blanket from the bed, and tiptoed soundlessly over the stone floor to Link. She wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, and let it drop around his body. He stirred, from the sudden warmth of the blanket. She set the palm of her hand, gently on his forehead. He was warm, but not too warm for worry. Her hand slid to his pale cheek. A child. She thought he looked like a child. "Zelda..." He whispered softly in his sleep. Then she realized. She could not think of him any more than just a good long time friend.  
  
Link awoke with a terrible headache, and a cold sweat. His sleep was restless those last nights that Saria lay sleeping next to him. He kept dreaming of the young Kokiri Children. Their happy faces, and innocent lives, being destroyed in a single pass of darkness. He looked at the bed where Saria lay. She was no longer there. He stood up, stretching his aching body, and flexed his stiff bones. A blanket fell from his shoulders, and fell onto the floor. He bent over and touched the soft material with the tips of his calloused fingers. He slowly folded it, and set it onto the bed, as he thought to himself. Saria was okay. Link was very thankful for that.  
  
He turned to the door, and walked out into the quiet hallway. Distant voices could be heard, echoing off of the walls, and through the long hallways. Link paid them no mind at that moment. He jogged down the winding hallways, toward the voices, keeping an eye out for Zelda, or Saria. He slowed his jog to a walk, as he passed a group of fairly dressed priests, who were whispering excitedly to one another.  
  
"Have any of you seen Princess Zelda?" He asked in a hurried voice, knowing that Zelda would know where Saria was. A young female, looked up from her conversation, to look at Link, with a cold stare. She looked appalled that someone would interrupt their conversation. Her hair hung loosely down her back, and stopped just below her waist, in fiery red curls, and locks of spirals. She spoke in a soft voice, that of a young girl, although she didn't look it. "Osh aye. The last time I seen her, she be In the Castle Gardens." Link nodded and gave a hurried thanks, heading toward the gardens Zelda spent so much time in. But he stopped when an older man spoke loudly to the rest of the group, as if trying to get Link's attention. "Evil I feel coming from that one. Evil is again threatening our beautiful land of Hyrule." His voice cracked with old age. It was raspy, and shook terribly. Link didn't look back. He took off running, to find Zelda.  
  
Zelda was in the garden, just as the young priest had said. She sat talking to Saria, both sitting on a stone bench that was engraved with Hyrule's power source. Saria's long green hair was pulled back into a loose braid, which draped gracefully, over her right shoulder. She wore velvet, forest green robes, laced with golden string from the low cut collar, down to her gently curved waist. Her sleeves were sheer, and were big around her arms, and tightened around her wrists. She had never seemed to look so beautiful.  
  
Saria's gaze swiveled over to Link, and her whole face lit up with a smile at the sight of him. She excitedly waved him to come sit with them. Zelda turned her head to look at Link. She also waved him over to them, with a graceful spin of her delicate hand. He walked over to them, not able to keep his eyes off of Saria. He stared so long, that she gave him a funny look. He finally caught himself, shook his head, and turned his gaze away. "Are you better?" Was all he could ask, his eyes now concentrating on a small white butterfly that was fluttering around the roses. She smiled happily, and nodded. "I am very thankful to Princess Zelda, and you also Link." She laughed softly. "You did not have to worry yourself sick over me." Link had other things on his mind, least of all his well-being. A million questions flew through his mind, as he looked back at her strange adult face. "What has happened? What is going on?" Saria sighed deeply, the laughter fading from her beautiful eyes. Zelda placed a gentle hand on Saria's shoulder. "You do not have to speak it again, for you have already told me. I will tell Link, this tragic, terrifying tale." Saria nodded, and mouthed the word 'Thank you', in relief.  
  
"A shadow of evil overcame the Kokiri Children. They are all dead, from what Saria remembers. Their hearts were ripped from their bodies. All Saria remembers of what the evil creature looks like, is a black hood, and darkness..." Tears welled up in Saria's eyes, and she broke down crying. She could not bear reliving the moment. Link knelt now from his standing position. Saria looked him in the face, and not thinking before acting, she flung her arms around him. She latched herself longingly, to his chest. She buried her face into the nape of his neck, and let herself cry. Her shoulders shook as she let the memories of the horror flow out of her through the tears. Link looked up at Zelda, who was still seated on the bench. She spoke hesitantly, and when she did, she spoke very softly. "This must be put to a stop before this darkness overcomes the rest of our land." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Link was uneasy. And although he wouldn't let it show, he was afraid. The images of his dreams haunted him. Saria's tale made him quite uncomfortable. He tried his best not to sleep, for his nightmares did nothing less but frightened him. He spent most of his spare time with Saria. He comforted her, and she made him feel more at ease. He seemed to be the only comfort to Saria's empty sadness.  
  
Saria and Link walked along rows of beautifully bloomed roses in the castle gardens. Shades of red, white, pink, and yellow, blended with the green leaves. Bright green ivy, sprinkled with morning dewdrops, clung to the outside stonewalls of the castle. A single large willow tree hung over a stone bench, shading it from the sun's bright rays. ''I miss the forest...'' Saria said to Link, setting the tip of one of her fingers onto a closed rose bud. Her voice was sad, and her eyes sparkled with tears. ''I miss how everything used to be. Why can't Hyrule be left in peace, Link?'' The bud glowed with a soft green light, and bloomed into a deep violet color. Link didn't know how to answer her question. He simply shrugged, and looked up into the cloudless blue sky. Saria's long green robes trailed the soft grass, as she walked closer to Link. For reassurance perhaps. ''I'm afraid.'' She whispered softly. Link only nodded, sharing her concern.  
  
* * * *  
  
Zelda had began to see prophesies not long after Saria's arrival. She had not told anyone what was to happen, she merely said that she saw Hyrule's fate. She was just as she normally was, except that she had stopped talking to Link. She barely uttered a word to him whenever they saw each other. She tried to avoid him whenever she could. She spent much time in her quarters, alone. Nobody knew what was going on. And Link was quite worried.  
  
Nonstop rumors started flying around, like a bird trapped in the rafters of a small house. Rumors of people suddenly disappearing, and then found in the most unlikely place, dead. Some people thought they were nothing but rumors started by troublemakers, but still there were some that believed them. Link was one of those who believed the far-fetched tales. He believed Saria, and it scared him.  
  
* * * *  
  
Link didn't know what was going on. There were some times when he would wake up suddenly, and not remember falling asleep. Parts of the day he would not remember, no matter how hard he searched his mind. He thought that he might be going mad.  
  
He came into the castle one day, flecks of blood smeared across his face, and scratches that looked much like fingernails had been dug into his arm, and he had no idea how they had gotten there.  
  
Link wandered around the castle hallways, his head throbbing painfully. His vision was blurred slightly, under the pain from his pounding head. He stopped his slow stumbling walk, and leaned his back up against the gray stonewall of the hallway he was currently in. The cold of the stone, shot through his warm body, causing him to shiver slightly. He closed his eyes, exhaling deeply, forcing himself to relax, to ease the pain in his head. A group of young priests passed by Link, mumbling to one another. He opened his blue eyes, only enough so he could see, and watched them, as they stopped not far from him. He had seen a lot of priests lately. He figured that they had sensed the evil presence and they had come to purify the castle with their holy powers.  
  
These priests's all wore torn gray gowns, and they all looked as if they had traveled a long way. Link watched them, as they huddled together. They were talking so softly even Link, standing about a foot away, could barely hear. Link strained his slender pointed ears to hear what they were saying. He caught only a few sentences. A young boy spoke up a little louder than the rest. He had messy brown hair, and barely visible, but obviously there, a thin silver scar across his cheek. ''We will all die. The rumors say that hell itself has crawled up from the grounds of Hyrule.'' The others nodded and mumbled to one another. Link noticed they were all male, and were all fairly young. There were only about five in all. Another young man spoke, a bit louder than the other boy. ''I say curse the rumors. We need to worry about reality, not about what somebody else says.'' His long black hair fell loosely over his broad shoulders, and his green eyes were lively, and determined.  
  
"It's nothing but rubbish." The others nodded again, apparently agreeing more with this young man. The first boy who spoke, finally seemed to notice Link. He looked over at Link with sad violet eyes. He had the eyes of a man who had seen too many things. Who had seen too many evil things. He was very short, and had a weak appearance. Link saw another vertical silver scar across the boys left eye. It gave the impression that he was crying. The boy didn't dare speak again; he just looked away, and followed his group as they walked from the hallway, going about their business.  
  
* * * *  
  
Over the next few days, Link felt as if his strength were returning, for the rumors started to cease, but the sense of evil still hung dense in the air. Zelda however, would not leave her quarters of the castle. She refused to speak to anyone now. This was the longest time she had ever spent in her quarters, and the castle attendants were terrified.  
  
Link walked his way to Zelda's quarters, but was stopped by two guards standing at the foot of a wide elegant stairway, leading to Zelda's private rooms. ''I am sorry sir, but Princess Zelda will not permit visitors.'' The other guard nodded in agreement. ''Tis our job to carry out the Princess' wishes.'' Link opened his mouth to argue, but closed his mouth again, concealing his disappointment. He nodded without saying a word, and sulked back the way he had come.  
  
''Zelda will come back around, in time.'' Saria said with a reassuring smile. They sat at a small, round wooden table, in Saria's comfortable royal guest room. Link didn't seem convinced so easily. ''I'm worried. She hasn't spoken to any of us in days, and most likely wont come from her rooms for a while.'' Saria coiled her long green hair around her fingers. ''Give her some time. It must be awful for her to see things that will eventually be.'' Link opened his mouth to protest, but Saria placed a finger to his lips to silence him. ''Besides, a woman must put up with a certain time of the month. It's something you need not worry about.'' She laughed at the stupefied expression on Link's face.  
  
He didn't know what she was talking about, but he didn't push the matter further, for a guard stumbled clumsily into the room they were occupying. His face was pale, and he had a frightened look in his eyes. ''A body...A body in the castle meadow..'' Was all he was able to say. Saria and Link exchanged terrified expressions, and left the room without question as the guard followed close behind.  
  
Link and Saria saw a group of castle guards, and at least one priest, huddled together, watching something that lay unmoving on the ground. Link jogged up to the small group of six or so, to see what lie on the ground. What he saw shocked him. A young boy lay on the ground, dead. Saria looked over Link's shoulder, clamped her hand tightly over her mouth and turned away from the dead body, utterly disgusted. The boy's brown hair was messily matted to his forehead with blood. His face was so smudged with dirt and blood, Link had to kneel down to see the boy's distinctive features. He was very young, and had a thin silver scar across his cheek, and another across his eye. Link knew this was the young priest he had seen a few days earlier.  
  
The young priest had a wind hole, the size of a fist through chest. His heart had obviously been ripped from his body. Blood stained the green grass around him, and his gray robes were soaked. Link felt a stab of pity for the boy, and wished he could of somehow prevented this. The group mumbled to each other as they eventually wandered away to leave the mess to be cleaned up by someone else. Link bowed his head in a moment of respect. He then turned his head around to find Saria, and saw something glinting in the long grass, by a nearby tree. It caught the sun's rays and shined brightly on the spot. Link stood up, not taking his eyes from it, as he walked toward it. ''What is it?'' Saria asked, desperately trying to keep her gaze away from the brutally beaten body. Link again, kneeled down, and picked up the object into the palm in his hand. He looked down at it. A beautifully hand crafted silver cross necklace, that could only belong to one of the high priests of Hyrule. He turned it over in his hand. It had a name on the other side, but he couldn't make it out. It appeared that it had been ripped from someone's neck, for the fine silver chain it hung on, was broken. ''Nikol was one of our highest priests, and our youngest.'' A female voice said. Link's head jerked up, and there standing not far in front of him, was Zelda herself.  
  
''I was informed that he was found. I'm sorry you two had to witness this.'' She bowed her head. Link walked over to Zelda, and set the necklace in her hand. ''You finally came from your rooms.'' A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth for a brief second, and then vanished. ''Tell me. What have you seen?'' Zelda looked out over the meadow. Her eyes watered over. ''I will tell you when you need to know.'' Link nodded, leaving them, and left Saria and Zelda alone with Nikol. ''Excuse me...'' Saria said in a choked voice, and ran after Link, feeling very sick. Zelda turned to look at the dead Nikol. Her hand clutched the necklace tightly, as tears sprang up to her bright eyes, and rolled steadily down her fair cheeks. ''God rest your soul...'' 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Link rode out over Hyrule's open fields, on his trusted horse Epona. He needed to get away. The scent of death still mingled with evil around the castle. He couldn't take it much longer. He thought that if he had to stay in the castle any longer, he himself would die. He looked back at the guards stumbling around the drawbridge. The men had forbidden Link to leave, for the danger that lay about. They all shouted curses out at him, but he couldn't hear. One of the guards, so angry with himself, stumbled into the crystal clear water, of the river that surrounded Hyrule Castle. Link could have laughed aloud, at his own cleverness of avoiding them, and that's what he did. He let himself laugh, something he hadn't done in a long time, and it made him feel good inside. Epona's massive backside muscles tensed, as she galloped over the grassy, rolling plains.  
  
''Ya!'' Link urged Epona to go faster. He turned his upper body around, and slapped the horse's backside. Epona whinnied, reared up, and galloped faster as Link leaned forward, gripping the reins tightly. The wind blew into his face, and roughly ruffled his blonde hair. The sun shone high in the sky, and beat down on his shoulders and back. The grass rippled, like a green ocean as they galloped past, stirring up dirt and pebbles, under Epona's hooves. For the first time in weeks, Link was truly happy. He thought of somewhere that might keep his mind from the thoughts that disturbed him, steered Epona slightly west, and headed for Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
Link dismounted Epona at the Ranch's gates. He patted her soft muzzle, and she nuzzled his hand in a gesture of affection. He looked over the pasture. Horses grazed the field, or nuzzled one another. He spotted Malon, her bright red-orange hair glinting in the afternoon sunlight. She brushed a handsome black horse, in the sheltered area of the horse's pasture. He walked cautiously to were she stood, careful not to frighten the other horses in the beautiful field. She hummed a sweet tune while she stroked the horse's mane. It was the tune her mother had composed, to sooth the horses, and gain their trust.  
  
''Hey.'' Link smiled widely, lifting his arm and waving to her. She looked up from the horse she was grooming. She saw Link; his cheeks pink, from riding toward the way wind blew. ''Oh.'' She set the brush, tangled with horsehair, down on a low wooden shelf, and quickly walked over to him. Her layered skirts fluttered behind her, and her hair was twisted into two thick braids, which hung down by her ears. Her white apron was covered in horsehair, and stained with the daily chores. She smiled up at him, a dark smudge of dirt on her right cheek.  
  
''Hello Link. What brings you here?'' She tilted her head to one side, the question clouding her bright blue eyes. Link shrugged casually. ''I had to get out of the castle; I thought I might stop by. No where else to go, really.'' He knew there was many other places he could have gone instead, but he couldn't think of any other excuse. She nodded, and grabbed one of his hands. Her hands seemed quite small compared to his. ''Well, why don't you come inside? I made some tea this morning.'' She pulled on his hand, leading the way, and urging him into the house.  
  
''So, how has your father been?'' Link asked. They both sat at a round wooden table, which was wobbly and uneven. Malon sighed deeply, a sad look overcoming her cheery face. ''He's not doing so well. I fear he might die soon.'' She sighed again, her eyes shining at the verge of tears. ''I...I'm sorry to hear it.'' Link said. He couldn't think of anything else to say to comfort her sadness. He wouldn't have known anyway. No one he was really close to had ever died.  
  
She nodded, and managed a weak smile. ''As long as the ranch stays in business, I think we'll do just fine.'' Link rested his elbows on the table, and set his chin in his right hand, obviously forgetting his manners. ''Wouldn't it be very hard to run the ranch alone?'' Malon's eyes lightened up at the question. ''I've hired a young man. He's a hard worker, and knows plenty about livestock. He's a wonderful horse breeder, and tends to them daily.'' At that moment, a boy about Malon's age, give or take a year, trudged into the stuffy house. His silvery white hair was matted to his forehead with sweat. His face looked very tired, and his dull gray eyes looked rather sad, or just very weary. He leaned against the wooden wall of the farmhouse, to let himself cool off before he went back to his chores.  
  
He looked over at Link, sweat running down the side of his pale face. Even though his face was pale, his cheeks were beat red, showing he had been working in the sun for quite some time. The boy had faded, childish freckles on his nose, and under his gray eyes. ''I don't think you two have met.'' Malon stood up, gesturing to them both. ''Link, this is Tad. Tad, this is Link.'' Link nodded to Tad. ''Nice to meet you.'' He smiled slightly. Tad said nothing, but nodded, a hint of jealousy in his dull eyes. Malon offered him a seat, and he hesitantly sat down next to Link. Malon poured him a cup of cold tea, and sat back down, after pouring herself, and Link a cup too. Link and Malon spoke frequently to one another, but Tad said nothing.  
  
Then, after about thirty minutes of his silence, he finally spoke up. ''Do you come from the castle? Malon talks nonstop about a fairy boy, who lives with Princess Zelda.'' He had a heavy accent, and said it more rudely then he intended to. Malon's pale cheeks turned a dark shade of pink. He laughed teasingly, his dull eyes lighting up with laughter, and Link guessed, Tad was flirting to get her attention. Malon nudged him sharply in his arm, with one of her elbows to get him to stop. He nudged her back, just not as roughly. She looked at him from out of the corner of her eye and giggled, letting Tad know she noticed him.  
  
''I'll see you tomorrow, Link. I'll be delivering the weekly supply of milk to the castle.'' Malon said, as Link mounted Epona. He nodded, gripping the reins. ''I'll look for you.'' He replied, digging his heels into Epona's sides. Epona reared back, whinnied, and took off, galloping through the iron gates of Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
* * * *  
  
Link stepped through the castle gates, his happiness leaving him as he did so. The castle was not safe anymore, and everyone knew it. Panic was sweeping through Hyrule, everyone fearful of being the next one to die, or the ones who believed the rumors anyway. These thoughts all came back to Link, as he walked through the quiet castle, past whispering people who gave him funny looks. ''Link!'' A woman's voice called. Link spun around. Saria ran toward him, her long hair hanging loose down her back, and she was clumsily tripping over her elegant green dress. She stopped in front of Link, a look of frustration on her flawless face. ''I was informed by the guards that you left. You might have died. It's not safe out of the castle anymore.'' Link looked away from her worried expression, feeling guilty for worrying her. ''It's not safe anywhere, anymore. Especially in the castle, besides who believes those stupid rumors?'' Saria looked as if she were struck in the face. "But Link.I-I was just worried about you." Feeling even more guilty than he already did, he walked past her without saying another word to her.  
  
Link sat alone in his own quarters, deep in thought. Saria had informed Zelda that he was back, safe, and that he wished to be left alone. He thought about Saria, and about Zelda. He thought about himself, and how none of them were safe. He thought of Malon, and Tad. He knew from the first that Tad was in love with Malon. So many thoughts flew through his mind, he gave himself a headache. He stood up, suddenly dizzy, and walked out into the quiet hallway. He looked around to see if anyone was there, and when he saw no one, he headed outside.  
  
Moonlight flooded the ground in the darkness of the night. The cold night air bit at his face, and seeped through his clothes. An owl hooted, breaking the still, eerie silence. Fireflies danced around the meadow, each one lightened up in the dark. Link inhaled deeply, and kneeled by an old, slightly rusted, water pump. He wrapped his fingers around the handle, and pushed down on it. Clear water ran through the faucet. Link cupped his hands under the ice-cold water, and splashed it onto his face. The shock of coldness, shot through his body, numbing his face, as well as his mind. He kneeled there, letting the freezing water drip from his chin, and his nose. He pulled his hat off and, pushed down on the pump's handle again, and again cupped his hands under the running water. He ran his wet hands through his hair, soaking it, letting the cold of the water gradually numb his thoughts away. He stood up; shaking the droplets of water from his now wet hair.  
  
He was starting to feel a lot better, when a sharp pain, shot up through his chest. He clutched his chest, but as fast as the pain came, it went. He shook his head. He didn't know what that was, but it didn't really matter at that moment. He walked back toward the castle, but as he did his vision started to blur, as his headache returned. He grabbed his head, stumbling. The headache was much worse this time. He felt as if his head was going to split in two. He cried out in pain, falling to his knees. He didn't know what was going on, as his head pounded painfully. The world was spinning beneath him, and he fell onto his side, consciousness slipping from him, still gripping his hat in his hand.  
  
* * * *  
  
Malon set the cartons of the weekly Lon Lon Milk by one of the castle's many doors, as the sun peeked over the eastern hills staining the sky pink and purple, with streaks of gold, fading into bright blue. A few stars were still left in the brightening sky, and a pale fading moon. Clouds of silver mist swirled above the dewy grass, and a few birdcalls could be heard off in the distance. The sight was beautiful as Malon hummed her mother's song to herself. She wore her fiery red hair down, and it loosely flowed down her back, and over her shoulders. She wore a yellow kerchief tied around her head. She hauled the cartons of milk, from a wooden wagon that was tied to the backside of a horse's saddle. The horse occasionally snorted, and impatiently stomped it's hooves.  
  
Malon was arranging the cartons by the door, which was elegantly carved with the Triforce, and the three goddesses surrounding it, when the horse whinnied, frightened, and she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around quickly, thinking it might be Link. A figure, cloaked in black like a shadow, stood over the horse's now dead body. The figure in black, stretched out a bare left arm, and pushed its hand through the horse's chest. It ripped its hand back out, now holding the horse's massive heart, blood dripping from its hand. It squeezed the heart, crushing it, in it's bloody palm. Blood poured thickly from the horse's wound, and flowed around the dark shadow's feet. The shadow turned its head toward Malon. Shadows from the hooded cloak, concealed its face. Malon backed up into the milk cartons, knocking them over, and opened her mouth, letting out a terrified scream.  
  
Link opened his eyes slowly, and blinked the daze away from them. It was daylight now, and he was obviously fine. He sat against one of the many doors of the castle. He tilted his head up slightly, and what he saw before him, made him gasp in disbelief. Malon's mangled body lay covered in blood in front of him. Her throat had a large gash across it, and a hole the size of a fist through her chest, and out her back. Her heart had been ripped out. Even though her hair was red, he could see the dark flecks of blood in it. He backed up, as far as he could, for he couldn't go very far. He saw a bloody trail, as if something very large had been dragged away, from a pool of blood. There had obviously been a struggle. Milk was spilt all over the ground, and it mixed with the bright red blood, turning it a pinkish color. Links stomach turned, the sight was sickening.  
  
He looked down at his hands, away from the dead body, forcing the image from his mind. He saw then, that his hands were covered in blood. His green tunic was stained with it, and the bottom of his boots was covered in it, as if he had walked through it to get to where he sat now. A thought suddenly came to his mind. It couldn't be possible. But he let the question haunt him as he stared down at his bloody hands. Could he possibly be the one killing all of these innocent people of Hyrule? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Link stood up weakly, using the castle's wall for support. He tried desperately to keep his eyes away from Malon's body. He couldn't bear to see his friend like this; bloody and dead. The scent of blood and death circled around Link, and despite the silent protests in his mind, his gaze wandered to were Malon lay. He saw her round face, smudged with her own blood. He saw her white apron, stained so heavily with blood, that you wouldn't be able to tell that it was once white. He saw her yellow head kerchief, torn from her head, and lay a few feet from her beaten body. She lay in a huge puddle of blood, which was growing larger ever few seconds, from the fatal wounds.  
  
Link couldn't take it anymore. He fell to his knees, buried his face into his bloody hands, and wept. It didn't feel uncomfortable to let himself cry, it felt natural to him, yet he didn't know why. For the first time, he needed to be the one comforted from his sadness. He longed for Zelda, he wished for Saria. He prayed one of them would find him, for he thought he couldn't make his feet move from the spot, to find one of them. He removed his hands from his face, and let the tears role down, and leave water streaks on his smooth cheeks.  
  
He heard many footsteps, but very faint at first. They became louder, and sounded as if a few people were running toward him. He looked up, and saw a few blurs. He wiped his watery eyes on his arm, and saw three castle soldiers standing, as if stuck to the ground, shocked at what they saw. They looked down at the bloody girl, and then looked over at the boy, covered in the girl's blood. Link couldn't help but think he had been caught in the wrong place, at the wrong time.  
  
One of the soldiers, a tall thin one, with blonde hair, flecked with brown, and emerald green eyes, which shown through his stringy hair, ran over and knelt down by Malon's body. The other two soldiers, cautiously walked over to were Link sat, through the deep puddles of the dark red substance. They grabbed him roughly by the arms, and hauled him up from his knees. They twisted his arms behind his back so violently, that he cried out, more from anger than from pain. He gritted his teeth, and turned his head sharply around, to look at the two soldiers. ''What are you doing?'' He tried pulling himself free, but the soldiers held him tightly. The young soldier, who knelt by Malon's body, looked up at them from her battered face. ''It's the girl from the ranch.'' The other two soldiers nodded sadly in response as the boy stood up, wiping flecks of blood from his hands, and onto an old, tattered rag, which hung carelessly from his leather belt. He sighed deeply, and nodded back at the other two. ''Take him to Princess Zelda.''  
  
Link didn't realize he was holding his breath. He let it out into a heavy sigh, and turned his head around, as far as he could, to face the other soldiers at either of his sides. ''You think I, killed Malon?! You think I would kill my friend?!'' He glared at them, menacingly. His deep blue eyes were raging with anger, although he was relieved that they were taking him to Zelda, and not executing him on the spot.  
  
The soldiers stayed silent, none of them speaking to one another, nor to Link. They bowed their heads to him. They both had curly black hair, which hung below their ears. One was slightly taller than the other, and well built, while the other was thin with a weaker appearance than the other, but he had determined brown eyes, flecked with gold. The taller one had darker skin, but his skin against his dark hair, made him look paler than he really was. He had steel blue eyes, which looked like the cold icicles in the winter. All three of the soldiers wore royal armor, which was well polished to a shine finish.  
  
The smaller one looked at Link with his soft brown eyes. The look he gave Link, seemed to be sad, almost pity. The taller one gave Link a rough shove. "Start walking," He ordered. Link tried to twist his arms out of the grasps of the two soldiers, but the tall blonde soldier pulled a thickly braided rope from around his waist, and tied it tightly around Link's wrist. The other two soldiers still held on to his arms, just in case he would try to run.  
  
His wrists now bound together, the two soldiers at his sides, and the blonde soldier at his back, there was absolutely no way to get away from them. Not that he was going to try to anyway. He turned his head back around to them. ''I would never kill Malon! She was one of the only friends I had-!'' His words failed him. His knees buckled beneath him, but the soldiers held him up as he wept. The small soldier glanced over at the taller one. His look was soft, sad, and full of pity; feeling sorry for the boy crying over a lost friend. The other soldier kept his look solemn; his eyes still cold, and expression unreadable. ''Don't stand there. Move out.'' The blonde soldier said from behind them. The small soldier didn't move. He had a look of a warrior that respected the enemy. He slightly shook his head, his curly hair sliding out of place. The soldier at Link's back raised his voice a bit louder, so that he might get the message through to the stubborn boy. ''You heard what I said, boy. Take him to Princess Zelda. She will decide his punishment.''  
  
The small soldier sighed, the other one nodded, and the one blonde one jabbed Link sharply in the back with the handle of his sword. The tears continued to roll down Link's face. They made Link's eyes look even deeper than they already were. The small soldier had no power over the other two, so he tugged lightly on Link's bound wrist. Link let them take him, a soldier at each arm, and one at his back, whom every once in a while jabbed him in the back with the handle of his sword to get him walking faster. The tears silently rolled off of his face as he thought of Malon, but he knew that Zelda would set things straight.  
  
Link looked like a criminal taken prisoner by his comrades, who he had betrayed. He looked helpless and worn out. He looked like he had given up everything. But even so, a fire raged inside him. An angry fire, telling him to never give up. Telling him Zelda would bring hope, and Saria would bring ease. But he knew he would never seek comfort from Malon again.  
  
He let them take him into Zelda's quarters. She sat so elegantly on a high wooden chair, she looked like one of the goddesses of Hyrule. A Goddess of Destiny in which Hyrule's fate depended upon. The wooden chair was carved into what appeared to be the Triforce, but Link couldn't tell. His vision was blurred with tears, frustration, sorrow, and deception, all at once. The only thing he could see was Zelda, her golden hair, flowing down her back. Her lavender, satin dress embroided with beautiful golden designs. She stood up, concern, and worry in flooding her face.  
  
The soldiers roughly pushed Link into her room. The blonde soldier hit him so harshly on the back of the neck; Link was forced down to his knees, at Zelda's feet. He didn't dare look up at her. He kept his head bowed, kneeling at her feet. Like a prisoner. The blonde soldier spoke. ''He was found with a body. It's the girl from the ranch. She's dead.'' Zelda kept her soft stare on Link, and didn't respond to the soldier. ''As you can see My Lady, he is covered in her blood, and is with no doubt the murderer.'' Zelda waved the young soldier's announcement away, and gave Link the permission to rise. When he didn't move, the soldiers hauled him to his feet. He kept his head bowed, and stayed silent. Zelda walked closer to Link. She placed a delicate finger under his chin, and gently lifted his head, so that she may see his face. His eyes looked defeated, and he had tear streaks down his pale cheeks. Zelda looked Link in the eyes, her stare soft and worried.  
  
A few more tears ran down his face, and rolled off of his chin. Zelda set the palm of her hand on his smooth cheek, and wiped the remaining tears away with her fingers. She slightly tilted her head to one side, not taking her eyes off of Link. ''Did you kill Malon?'' Her voice was as soft as her eyes, not accusing, but seeking a truthful answer. Link shook his head sadly; his eyes fearful, but knowing Zelda would believe him. She stared deeply into his eyes, as if to see deep into his mind, deep into the depths of his soul.  
  
''Leave us.'' She said to the three soldiers, still staring into Link's sad face. The two soldiers that held Link by the arms backed away, and left the room without question, but the tall blonde soldier who stood behind Link didn't move. ''Is this wise, My Lady?'' He took a single step forward. ''He could very well be lying. And what could become of you if you were to be left alone with-'' He was cut off by a sharp look Zelda gave him. ''You heard me, Vasil. Leave us be.'' The soldier named Vasil could do nothing to change the Princess' mind, and knew better than to argue with the Princess of Hyrule. So he bowed respectfully, gave Link a warning glance, and without any further arguments, turned and left the room.  
  
Zelda unbound Link's tied wrists, and offered him a damp rag to clean his face and hands. She watched him, a sad look in her eyes. ''Do you believe me, Zelda?'' He asked, running the wet cloth through his hair, and behind his neck. A weak smile overcame her soft pink lips. ''I believe you Link, but I must tell you what I see in my prophesies. I believe that now is the time that you should know.''  
  
Link looked up at her, from the stained cloth. She leaned closer to him, her eyes watered over with tears, and her expression, once again sad. ''I didn't want you to know. I didn't want anyone to know...'' She said this in a low whisper, even though no one else was in the room. Link could tell she was holding back tears, trying her best not to cry. She reached her arm up, and gently ran her fingertips across his cheek, to his chin. A single tear ran down each of her fair cheeks. She felt as if she wanted to wrap her arms around him and cry, but she held her sudden urge back. She sighed heavily, and continued what she had started. ''Hyrule's hero will fall. Link...'' She paused, her eyes not looking away from him, and then continued. ''Link...You will die.'' 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
''Link!'' Saria yelled frantically. She ran clumsily after him as he walked back down to his own quarters, with the permission from Princess Zelda, to be let go. She tripped only once, but Link caught her and helped her to regain her balance. Saria clutched the stained material of his tunic in horror, obviously forgetting about what he had said to her yesterday. ''What happened to you?'' He grabbed her shoulders, and pushed her away slightly. ''It's not my blood. I'm fine.'' He said softly, seeing the concern in her face, his guilt building up again. ''I wish to be left alone, I really don't want to talk about it.'' At that, he left Saria there, and walked away to the security of his room.  
  
* * * *  
  
Link sat alone in his own room, thinking of everything Zelda had told him. The conversation went over and over inside his mind: ''You mustn't leave the castle while the evil still lurks about. I will not lose you. I wouldn't be able to bear it!'' Zelda had warned him, before he had left her quarters.  
  
Since then, he had changed out of his bloody clothes, and bathed. He wore a thin, white long sleeve shirt, which was far too big for him, so the collar fell loosely over his slender shoulders. The sleeves were so large, that his arms felt naked. He had a brown leather vest to cover his shoulders, to make him feel less bare. His pants were light brown, worn, and very big. He tied the top of them with a neatly braided rope to hold them up just above his waist. His feet were bare, which made it difficult to walk across the cold stone floor. He didn't approve of the unfamiliar outfit, for it made him feel awkward to be seen wearing it, but nonetheless it was comfortable. At least it was something to wear, other than his bloody tunic, and he was very grateful for that.  
  
He rubbed the soft, and neatly woven forest green cloth of his hat, nervously between his calloused fingers, as he thought deeply to himself. Even though he had changed and bathed, he still couldn't manage to get rid of the scent of blood, which clung to him, like flies to a horse. It was a light smell, not noticeable to anyone who passed by him, but Link could smell it. He knew it was there, and it disturbed him so much, that it made him sick to his stomach. The image of Malon's dead body haunted him, and the smell of her blood finally forced him outside. He still didn't care if it was dangerous to be outside of the castle. He didn't care at all what would happen to him.  
  
He kneeled down on the flowing grass of the Castle Meadow, dug his hands into the damp earth, and let himself be sick. He coughed and sputtered for what seemed like hours, but he knew it was more likely only a few minutes. He kneeled there, his face pale, and his wave of nausea finally passing over. He stood back up, his legs shaking so uncontrollably; he almost fell back down to his knees. He leaned, hunched over, against the castle wall, shaking violently. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to relax himself.  
  
He heard the sound of horse hooves on the ground. He looked up, and saw a castle soldier riding toward him, on a carefully groomed, and very graceful white horse. He straightened himself up, and tried his best to make himself look as if he wasn't sick. The soldier pulled back on the reins, and halted his elegant horse in front of Link. He looked down at Link's pale face through soft, dark blue eyes. Eyes as deep, and pure as Lake Hylia. His hair was brown like the leaves in autumn. It flowed in the slight breeze, pulled back into a very loose ponytail. He wore golden armor, and heavy leather gloves, which held the horse's reins tightly.  
  
''Are you alright, sir?'' His voice was strong, yet soft; it seemed at the same time. Link nodded, and forced himself to smile. A smile pulled slightly at the corners of the soldiers' own mouth. ''You have someone waiting for you. He is waiting outside your room, and two soldiers are with him...'' The soldier paused for a moment, and then continued. ''The soldiers are for your safety, and the entire castle's safety as well.'' He added. Link nodded, getting quite annoyed with all of this protection, and the heavy watch he was under, even before Zelda had told him he was going to die. The soldier pulled on the reins, and the horse turned it's head around, ready to ride away. ''Oh...'' He turned his head around to face Link again. ''If you need any help, I'm always around. Just call on Curdey. I am willing to be in your service, sir.'' Link nodded again, thinking that if he spoke he would probably be sick again. ''Ya!'' Curdey dug the heels of his heavy boots into the horse's massive sides. The horse whinnied, and galloped off over the Castle Meadow.  
  
* * * *  
  
Link walked back through the castle to his quarters. He wasn't surprised to see someone waiting for him, but he was surprised at who it was. Tad watched Link steadily walk closer, through his sad gray eyes. He stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the door to Link's room. Two soldiers stood a few feet away, and Link noticed it was the same two soldiers with curly black hair, that had found him with Malon, and had taken him to Zelda. Tad unfolded his arms, and straightened up, as Link stepped up beside him. Tad narrowed his eyes, and opened Link's door. He walked in first, followed by Link. The soldiers started to follow, but Link stopped them, wanting to speak with Tad alone. The soldiers were very hesitant at first, but finally agreed. ''We will be right outside if you need anything.'' The small soldier said. Link nodded, irritated, and closed the door behind him.  
  
''So, what brings you all the way to the castle, Tad?'' Link knew very well why he came, but he couldn't think of much else to say to start off the conversation in a pleasant way. Tad walked over to a window that looked out over the rolling plains of Hyrule Field. He watched a few white doves fly from the outside sill of the window, and stared longingly into the bright blue sky. ''I heard of Malon's death, and I heard that you were her murderer.'' His heavy accent slurred his speech, so it was rather hard to understand his words. Even though Tad's back was facing Link, he could see his sad gray eyes in the reflection on of the window. Link turned his head, his gaze wandering away from Tad, away from the sad reflection in the window. ''I didn't kill Malon. I would never kill Malon. I would never kill anyone.'' Tad clenched his fists so tightly, his knuckles turned white. ''I want to believe you Link. But you were found with her body, covered in her blood...'' Tad's words were choked with tears, so it made it even harder to understand him. He unclenched his fists, and pressed his left hand against the cool glass of the window. He leaned his forehead onto the window as well, and cried.  
  
''The world is cruel. I prayed to the Goddesses every single day for her safety. When the news came she had died, I thought I had lost my only happiness...'' Link's heart fell to pieces. He was at a loss for words. He felt himself at the verge of tears himself, but managed to keep himself calm. Tad turned around, and wiped the remaining tears on his cheeks, away with his sleeveless arm. Anger burned in his dull eyes, almost hatred it looked like. ''Do you realize, how much I cared for her? Do you realize how much I loved her?'' Link was taken aback with his words. He was enraged that Tad didn't trust him. ''I didn't kill Malon! How many times do I have to explain this to everyone?!'' Tad turned back around, his back again facing Link. He tried desperately to keep himself calm, and keep himself from strangling Link.  
  
Tad ran his left hand through his silvery hair, and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. He shifted his weary gaze back to Link, and looked him straight in the eye. Lightning seemed to clash between them. Tad's dull gray eyes flamed angrily. Link's bright blue eyes narrowed in frustration. Finally, after about five minutes of intense staring, Tad couldn't take the suspense any longer. His stare faltered, and he collapsed to his knees, and wept again. Link's eyes softened, a strong wave of guilt for yelling, and a sharp stab of pity overcoming him. He couldn't blame Tad for accusing him. If Saria was killed and Tad was found with her body...  
  
Link shook the idea from his head, and kneeled down by Tad, placing a hand on his shaking shoulder. ''I'm sorry for your loss. I know how much you cared for her. I know how much you loved her. A blind man could see the love you felt for her.'' Tad placed his own hand on Link's, and looked back at him. He blinked, and a few more tears fell, and rolled off of his face. Tad wrapped his thin fingers, around Link's hand, pursed his lips together, trying to hold back any more sorrowful tears. "I cared for her as well. I loved her as a friend. She was one of my few friends." Link helped him slowly to his feet, their hands still clasped together. ''I will try to trust you Link. I want to trust you. You were Malon's friend, and I would like to be your friend as well.'' Tad shook Link's hand firmly. ''But until this is over, I will not rest.''  
  
Malon's body was washed down, and sterilized. She was dressed in her regular clothing, but the royal tailors made it more elegantly, in honor of the only ranch owner in Hyrule. Her fiery red hair was twisted into two braids, and coiled around her ears. She was buried in the shade of a tall tree, which grew in the horse pasture she spent so much time in. A hand made wooden cross marked where her body lay at rest. Tad himself had carved the cross, and had carved her name into it.  
  
A small funeral service was held. Tad, Saria, Link, and an old priest, attended. Talon was too ill to attend, so he stayed in his bed. His steady breathing was the only sign he was alive. Link sat far away from the small group. He sat on the flowing grass of the pasture, Epona standing next to him, occasionally nuzzling his head, and messing his blonde hair. Saria and Tad stood at the grave, their heads bowed as the priest spoke. Link watched, and waited, and thought. Just the other day he had told Malon nobody close to him had ever died. Just the other day she was her cheery self, humming sweetly, talking so much is was enough for the both of them, grooming her horses happily.Link sighed heavily. How many more people are going to be killed before they knew who was doing it?  
  
* * * *  
  
The next day, after Saria and Link returned to the castle, a message came from Lon Lon Ranch. Talon was dead. It was said he had died more from grief of his daughter's death, than from sickness. And the ranch was now under the care of Tad, the last worker alive, and the only person now in Hyrule that knew how to breed horses. Link crumpled the message in his hand. Saria sat next to him, her eyes full of concern. She placed one of her delicate hands onto Link's, in an attempt to comfort him. He was so grateful that she was alive, and that she had came now.He couldn't hold everything he held in anymore. He wrapped his arms around her body, and let the crumpled message fall to the floor, to be forgotten. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Link was happy in the company of Saria. And for the first time since Saria had came, he was the one that was being comforted. They didn't speak, but held each other close, and that was all the comfort that Link needed. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't cry anymore. He was actually happy. Happier than he had been in a long time. He set his chin on top of her head, and coiled her long, loosely flowing, green hair, around in his fingers. He could never be with her like this before. The fact that she was a child, and he was a maturing adult, had kept them apart, since he had grown, and she hadn't. But now...And the fact suddenly came to him. He could love Saria more than a friend.  
  
Saria clutched the back of Link's leather vest, with her arms around him. Her head was leaned against his chest, as Link's arms were loosely around her neck, gently stroking her hair. She thought of all of the happier times they had spent together, when they were younger. He had grown the way any normal Hylian would mature, but she had grown in the short time of only a heart beat, in the hands of evil. She burried her face in his chest, and let him hold her. She promised herself before, she remembered now. She promised herself she would not fall in love Link. She didn't want to hurt Zelda, especially Link, for that her home was Kokiri Forest, and his home was always destined to be the castle. But her childish heart was weak, but it held a strong bond with Link. She held him tighter, happy to have him for herself. She didn't care if Zelda loved him, but she felt guilty at the thought. She didn't care if she was a Kokiri. She didn't care if Link was a Hylian. She did exactly the opposite of what she swore, secretly to herself. She had fallen in love. Fallen in love with the Hero of Time.  
  
Link broke their embrace, and pushed her away a bit, so he may look at her. Saria looked down at the floor, unable to look him straight in the eye, for she thought she might burst into tears, on the spot. Link set his pointer finger under her chin, and lifted her head to face him. He looked longingly into her deep blue eyes. He looked as if he was trying to see within her heart, to see if she actually loved him, as he did her. Saria felt hot tears well up in her eyes, and roll off of her pale cheeks. Link wiped a few tears away from her face with his thumb. He slowly leaned foreward, so that his face was only a few inches from hers. He set his naturally colored lips gently onto her own, soft pink lips. Saria was surprised, just a little bit, at first, but she let herself relax, and returned the passionate kiss. Link loved Saria, and Saria loved Link. Nothing could stand between their love anymore. A faint creaking sound, interrupted both of their thoughts. Saria broke their kiss, and they both looked to the door of the room they were in. Standing in the doorway, shocked with disbeliefe, was none other than Princess Zelda.  
  
Zelda looked at them both, a faint gasp escaping her throte. She had a look of jelousy, a look of hurt, and a look of longing, in her bright blue eyes, all at the same time. Link took his hands from Saria, as tears fell down Zelda's face. Link walked a few steps toward the woman who had caught them. ''Zelda, I...'' She shook her head and backed up a few paces, fleeing the room, her dark blue dress waving behind her, like the pure water of Lake Hylia. Link looked back at Saria, and Saria nodded. Link ran out the door after Zelda, slamming it shut behind him. Saria could hear the sound of Link's voice, growing fainter, and fainter, yelling after Zelda to wait. Saria stared at the door, that Zelda and Link had just left through. Zelda had been in love with Link, since the first day he had come to the castle. Saria knew that. She was a fool to fall in love with Link. She was a fool to break the promise she had made to herself. It was real. Link had kissed her, with such passion, no words were needed to announce their love to one another. She was afraid of what Zelda could do, in a rage of jelousy. She thought, that if she left, everything would go back to the way it was. Zelda would wed Link, and Saria would, yet again, be alone. The lone Sage of the Forest. The only Kokiri still alive. The only one of her kind, left in Hyrule.  
  
Link ran down the twisting hallways, after Zelda. ''Zelda! Stop!'' He grabbed her arm, and haulted her. She tried to pull away, but Link held firm. Link breathed heavily, as did Zelda. Zelda finally stopped struggling, and Link let her arm go. She looked into his eyes, just the way Saria had looked at him. She stood right by him, close enough for her to touch him. ''Answer me truthfully, Link. Do you love Saria?'' Link saw the hurt in her eyes, but nodded anyway, in response. He thought she should know the truth. No use lying about it to her. Zelda remained calm, nodded, and turned away. ''Tell me. Did you ever have the slightest affection...for me?'' Link's heart was torn two seperate ways. One way for the woman he loved, and another way for the woman he could only care deeply for. Link sighed deeply. ''I care for you, with all of my heart, Princess, but...'' He sighed again, and ran his right hand through his blonde hair. ''My heart is for Saria. Now that she is no longer a child, I can love her more than just a childhood friend.''  
  
Zelda understood, that the man she loved at first site, was in love with someone else. But none the less, her heart was ripped to shreds. A strong hand, was gently placed on her shoulder. ''Zelda, you know that I will always care for you, and I always have.'' Zelda knew that. All she could do was nod again. ''Please, don't be angry with me. I don't want this to ruin our friendship.'' Zelda spun around to face him again. ''Oh, Link. If i can't have you as my own, I would rather have you as a friend, than not have you at all!'' She gently set her soft lips on his cheek, and turned away, to return to her rooms.  
  
On the way back to his room, Link was so caught up with his love for Saria, and the fact that he had hurt Zelda so deeply, he bumped into a several different people. One person he bumped into, looked oddly like the young priest, Nikol. No. He looked again at the boy he had bumped into. Not Nikol. Nikol was dead. The boy looked up at Link, with sad ,violet eyes. ''Very sorry.'' The boy said quickly, and walked hurridly away, down the hall. The smell of death hung dense in the air. But then again, it always smelled like that to Link. Maybe Nikol had a brother. He didn't pay it another thought after that. Link turned a corner, and opened the door to his room. ''Saria?'' He said softly. No reply. ''Saria?'' He said again, a little louder this time. He looked around the room. It was empty. Saria was gone.  
  
Link ran, in a frantic hurry, out of the castle. If he was right, he knew where Saria had gone. He ran across the large, wooden draw bridge, so wet with water, he almost slipped into the river that surrounded Hyrule Castle. He caught his balance, and put his fingers to his lips, in a high pitched whistle. A horse whinnied, somewhere in the distance, and Epona came gallopping through the field, toward him. He ran, also towards her, grabbed the reins, set his bare foot into one of the stirrups, and swung himself onto the sattle. ''Ya!'' He slapped her backside, and she reared up, whinnying irritatedly at him. And she took off at full speed, toward Kokiri forest.  
  
Link dismounted Epona at the limits of Kokiri Forest. He patted her muzzle, and she nuzzled the open palm of his hand. ''I'll be back.'' He wispered softly to her. She lightly hit his shoulder with her head, as if urging him to go. He gave her a final pat on the head, turned, and ran into the forest.  
  
Everything was dark in the forest. No light, no signs of life, no Kokiris. The scent of blood, and death hung so heavily in the air, Link had to lift his shirt over his mouth and nose, to keep himself from passing out cold. Something stirred behind him. He turned his head around, his shirt falling from his face, again revealing his nose and lips. A cold wind swept through the air, sending a sudden shiver down Link's spine. A bush rustled, causing a few small leaves to fall from it's thin branches. Link then realized, in his sudden panic that Saria had left, he had left his sword back at the castle. He had no way to defend himself, except for the use of his hands and feet. He clenched his fists, and planted his feet, shoulder's width apart, to be ready if something was to attack him. Another cold gust of wind, ruffled Link's hair, as a young boy, probably Link's age, stumbled out of the bush. His pale blonde hair hung over his eyes. His face was mostly hidden in shadows. He wore the Kokiri clothing, but Link wasn't sure what he was. The Kokiri's were young children, not adults. But Link then remembered Saria had said the Kokiris were now different. They were as she and himself were. The boy lay on his side, moving only slightly. Link kneeled down by the boy, and reached his hand out to touch him. He barely had his fingertips on the boy's shoulder, when the Kokiri quickly turned his head around, and before Link could react, the Kokiri pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. Link couldn't fight back, the boy had the upper hand all along. His knees on Link's chest, the Kokiri reached his hands for Link's throte. Link struggled against the boy's strength, but the Kokiri wrapped his hands around Link's throte. The Kokiri's eyes glowed an evil red, and he bared sharp, white fangs, as he tightened his grip around Link's throte. Link grapped the boy's hands, with his own, in an attempt to pry them off, but the Kokiri's grip held firm. Link couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. The only thing he could wonder, was if he was going to die. He didn't want to give up, but the boy was surprisingly strong, and Link's breath was becoming short. The Kokiri's grip didn't loosen, but his face began to change, slowly. His eyes changed from a menacing red, to a soft blue. His fangs shrunk to a normal size, and his face was twisted in fear, of what he was doing. The boy spoke, but his voice seemed far away, as if it was imprisoned in another place, and it echoed. ''Link, help me. Please, make me stop!'' Link recognized the Kokiri's face, and the voice, even though he was years older than he had remembered him. A stubborn, jelouse boy from his past. ''M-Mido....'' Link choked out, through short, gasping breaths. As suddenly as Mido's face had changed, it changed back, his eyes glowing evily, and his fangs growing back, as he tightened his grip around Link's throte again. Link dug his fingers into Mido's wrists, as the grip tightened painfully. Link, finally, stopped struggling. His hands dropped from Mido's wrists. But just as his short gasping breaths almost ceased, someone tackled Mido off of Link. Mido slunk off into the shadows, and the person he saved Link, now turned to him. ''Your a crazy fool.'' Saria kneeled next to him. Link coughed, and breathed, and Saria knew he was alright. But he was passed out by then, and he breathed steadily, his chest falling, and rising with each breath. Saria smiled at the boy she loved, scooped him up in her arms, and left the forest.  
  
  
  
Sorry I had to change the rating. A lot less people have been reading because of it. But please, review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Saria walked into the castle, with Link in her arms. He was beginning to get very heavy. She stumbled a few times, until a castle soldier stopped to help her. Saria wouldn't let the soldier carry Link at first, but after a minute of trying to convince her, she set Link into the soldier's open arms. ''Is he okay, my lady?'' He asked Saria, as they walked their way to Link's room. Saria watched Link's face, and watched his chest fall and rise, with each breath. ''I'm sure he'll be fine. But I want him to rest for a while.'' The soldier nodded, as they turned a corner, and reached the door to his room. Saria set her hand on the door knob, and turned it. The door creaked open, and they stepped inside. The room was dim, so Saria lit a candle, as the soldier layed Link down on the bed. ''I suppose you'll want to stay with him?'' He asked. Saria nodded, sitting at the edge of the bed. The soldier swept his long, autumn brown hair away from his face. ''I've told Sir Link this already, but if you need anything, please, feel free to call on me.'' The soldier turned to leave. ''My name is Curdey, and I will be happy to serve you.'' He then, left the room, shutting the door, softly behind him.  
  
Link sat up, suddenly fully awake. He was in his bed, and his chest was bare. He had no shirt, but he still had on his worn brown pants. He shook his head, his blonde hair falling out of place. He remembered Mido in Kokiri Forest, but what happened after that? He didn't remember. He was obviously saved, and he assumed by Saria. He felt rather embarassed, by being saved by a woman, but he shook the thought away. As he began to pull himself out of the bed someone spoke to him. ''Oh Link! Thank the Goddesses your awake!'' Saria sat down next to him on the bed, and leaned her head on his shoulder. ''Your so stupid.'' She said, burrying her face into his shoulder. He smiled softly at her. ''I know. But I didn't want you to leave. I want to stay with you.'' Saria's stomach fluttered at his words. ''Yes, and I'm just as stupid.'' She wrapped her arms around his bare chest. Link leaned his head onto hers, and took her hand into his, forcing it open. He ran his thumb across her palm, tracing her delicate hand. She scooted, if possible, closer to him, feeling the warmth of his body against hers. ''Link?'' Saria closed her hand around his fingers. ''Yeah?'' He whispered in reply. Saria released his fingers from her hand. ''What is it like to want?'' He was confused by her question, but smiled, and instead of giving her an answer, he answered her with another question. ''To want you?'' For some reason he knew, that was the answer she wanted.  
  
The sun had set early that night. And the sky was unusually black. There was no moon, no stars, from what everyone in Hyrule could see. Most were frightened, but others were assured it was just an approaching storm. But there was no thunder, nor lightning. There was no light in the sky for that matter. Link had gone off wandering the castle, and had been gone for a few hours. Zelda sat at the window in her rooms, watching the black sky, steadily turn a blood red. Saria, waited impatiently for Link to return, and she was starting to get very worried. But what everyone was not expecting, at that time, finally happened.  
  
A shadow decsended on Hyrule. An evil shadow, with no visible distinctive features. Zelda knew, this was what she saw. This was her prophesy. This was her nightmare. This was the night, Link was going to die, if they didn't soon do something. Saria swiftly ran down the castle's winding hallways, trying despretly to find Zelda's quarters. A few guards standing at the stairway, that led up to Zelda's rooms, tried to stop her as she ran past, but she pushed her way past them, stumbling up the stone steps. The heavy wooden double doors, carved with the three golden Goddesses of Hyrule, encircling the Triforce, leading to Zelda's rooms, flew open, as Saria ran in, a frightened look on her face. Zelda spun around, from her seat at the window, her face also as frightened as Saria's. ''Princess Zelda! I can't find Link anywhere!'' Zelda turned back to the window, this time, taking it alot slower. Her eyes shined, as if she was about to cry. ''I know. My prophesies are never wrong Saria, and tonight, Link will die, if we do not do something.'' Saria clamped her hands over her mouth, to muffle a gasp. Zelda looked at Saria with her bright blue eyes. ''Will we fight?'' Saria lowered her hands from her mouth, her face now solemn, and nodded, slowly in reply.  
  
The wind wipped around Zelda and Saria, as they walked, side by side, to oppose the evil shadow. Zelda's long golden hair swirled around her face, and her elegant dress wipped around, violently in the wind. Saria had pulled her long green hair back into a braid before hand, and she wore her normal, Kokirish clothing. Most suitable for the battling that lay ahead. As the shadow drew nearer, Zelda held her hands, open above her head, closing her eyes. ''Oh Goddesses of Hyrule, I call upon you now.'' Saria watched, as a bright, white light formed in Zelda's hands, and a strong, sparkling wind surrounded her. ''Fill me with your power!'' Her voice rapidly deepened, to that of a young male's. She opened her eyes, and they faded from a deep blue, to a scarlett red. The light in her hand's surrounded her body. The light took the shape of her, and began to change. Her long, loosely flowing hair, shortened, and her chest shrunk, as well. The sparkling light began to fade, and standing now, was no longer Princess Zelda, but the handsome, young male Shiekian, known as Shiek.  
  
Shiek looked at a very surprised Saria, his mouth was not visible, with the binding around his face, but it looked as if he smiled, for his eyes lit up, and sparkled like the Goron's Ruby. ''I will fight, and die, to save this land. I will not see it go to waste.'' Saria nodded, as the black winds surrounded them, encasing them in somewhat of a tornado. And as suddenly as it came, it lifted up, and landed, with the sound of an explosion, in front of them. A cloaked figure, with evil eyes, straightened itself up, and looked at the Kokiri, and the Shiekian. It grinned, baring large white fangs. ''And here I thought I've killed the last of them.'' It's voice seemed far away, as it's gaze landed on Saria. ''I guess I will finish that job tonight.'' It's grin widened, if possible. Shiek redied himself, in a battle stance, his feet spread shoulder length apart, and his hands clenched into fists. Saria held her hands out in front of her, as the dark shadow watched, amusement dancing in it's evil eyes. ''Oh mighty sage of the forest.'' Saria touched her two ponter fingers, and thumbs together, and her hands started to glow an earthly green color. ''I command you, come to my aid, lend me your power, destro-'' Her chanting spell was cut off by the evil shadow, that had suddenly pounced on her, and had pulled out a sword, that looked surprisingly like the Master Sword, that Link owned. Saria forced her hands up, trying to push the thing away from her, as it made a few attempts to stab at her with the sword. Shiek let out a cry, as he ran at the shadow, a dagger in his right hand. Saria knew that they could defeat this thing, it wasn't just a shadow, it was a solid being. She could feel the pressure of it's weight on her chest. The evil being shot it's left hand up, in the way Shiek was approaching, and grabbed him by the throte, with ease. ''I am tired of this childish game.'' It grinned at Sheik, as it's weight held Saria firm to the ground. ''Should I kill you now, or should I make it interesting, and let you suffer?'' Shiek coughed, and managed a quick word. ''Never...'' He raised the dagger, letting out another cry of anger, slashing it at the shadow's wrist. The shadow yelled out, with surprise, anger, and pain, and fell off of Saria, letting go of the tight grip he had on Shiek. Saria turned to Shiek, her look firm. ''Go find Link. We need him.'' Shiek didn't move. ''You cannot fight this thing off by yourself!'' He argued. ''I can hold it off for a while! Go NOW!'' He knew Saria was seriouse, and he couldn't argue, so he nodded, and with a snap of his fingers, he was gone in a puff of colored smoke.  
  
Saria stood up, as did the shadow. The shadow looked at it's wrist. It was heavily bleeding. Saria watched, not surprised, as the wound closed itslef, ceasing the bleeding. ''Well, I was hoping that I could get you alone.'' The shadow smirked, from under it's black hood. ''I have someone that would like to speak with you.'' A pain struck Saria, hard, in the chest, as she thought that the evil might have captured Link. ''Do you-Do you have Link?'' The shadow laughed, seeming quite amused. The shadow raised it's hand to it's black hood, and pulled it down, revieling a face. The face had slender pointed ears, with silver loop earings. It's golden blonde hair hung down over firey red eyes. Saria stumbled backwards, with shocking realization, as the now revieled shadow, spoke again. ''I am Link.''  
  
  
  
Sorry it's been so long! But I finally got this chapter up! Review, review, review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Saria, looked deeply into the evil red eyes, of the boy who claimed to be Link. ''You're not Link!'' She cried. ''Link is pure, and would never become evil!'' The boy laughed evily, again, as if he didn't care. ''All Hylians have a weak spot. And normally that weak spot turns to fear, and that fear...'' He grinned widely. ''Turns to a deep evil. An evil that cannot be controled. So, the one you call, Pure Link, has been consumed by evil.'' Saria glared at the so called Link. Tears welled up in her deep blue eyes. ''So Link is...Dead?'' The Evil Link, studied Saria, smirking all the while. ''As I told you before, I am Link. But the once good Link still has a bond with this world. I beleive that the reason he fights back the evil, is you.'' The tears watered over her eyes, and ran down her flushed cheeks. ''You are not Link!! I love him! Do you understand!?!'' Evil Link didn't seem too amused, and didn't seem like he cared too much that Saria was in love with the former Pure Link. He simply kneeled down on the moist ground, and set his hands down, palms open, onto it. His hands started to glow a dark, evil, and soulless violet color, as he straightened back up. And out of the ground, following his hands, on either side of him, were two young Hylians. There eyes were closed, as they were fully pulled from the damp earth. To the Evil Link's left side was a young boy with messy brown hair, and tattered, bloodstained grey priest's robes. To the Evil Link's right side was a young girl with long, firey red hair, which hung loosely down her back. The boy was the high preist Nikol, who had recently been killed, and the girl, who had also recently been killed, was Malon.  
  
''Now, whitness my power. How much more powerful I am, compared to my pathetic pure side!'' At that moment Malon, and Nikol's eyes flew open, to reveil an evil blood red color instead of Nikol's sad violet, and Malon's innocent blue. ''Now, destroy her!'' Nikol and Malon stretched out their arms, as if reaching for Saria, touching their pointer fingers and thumbs together, forming two triangles with their hands, in perfect synchronization. They spoke at the same time, their hands beginning to glow, the erie violet color. ''Oh mighty lord of the underworld, Sage of Darkness, bearer of evil, disperse this innocent soul!'' Two violet beams of light, swirled with black, came from the two Hylians standing against the one Kokiri. Saria redied herself, fearful, but forcing herself not to run away, knowing Link was alive, she knew there still was hope to bring him back. The beams drew closer, and Saria tensed herself. ''STOP!!'' A voice rang out, causing the two evil beams to freeze in midair, halfway between Saria and Malon and Nikol. Saria looked around, confused, to see where the voice had come from. ''Saria...Get out of here!'' She looked up to where the Evil Link stood. But his eyes were now a pure blue, instead of the menacing red. His face was fearful, as if he were on the verge of tears. Link was fighting back the evil within himself.  
  
''Link!'' Saria called out. She took a few step forward, getting ready to run over to him. ''No, Saria! I can't hold it back any longer!'' His eyes flickered red, then back to blue. ''Evil beings return to the darkness, from which you came!'' Link yelled out at Malon and Nikol. The two nodded, and faded out into dark shadows, dissapearing back into the ground. Link fell to his knees, digging his fingers into the soil. Sweat ran down the side of his face, as he breathed heavily. ''I will not let you defeat me...'' His eyes faded again, back to blood red. He again, straightened up, an enraged look overcoming his face. ''I should have just killed you with my own hands in the first place.'' He glared at Saria. ''When you are out of the way he will stop struggling against me, and give up.'' The Evil Link advanced on Saria, at top speed, tackling her, hard, into the ground. He sat on her chest, and pushed his knees into her throte. She didn't know what had happened. It happened so fast, she didn't have much time to react. She watched in horror as the Evil Link brought out the Master Sword. She tried desprately to throw him off of her, but his strength against hers was too much for Saria. He stabbed the sword at her. She moved her head as quickly as she could over to the side, the blade barely missing her face. ''Struggling is futile. Your only making it worse for yourself.'' The Evil Link growled, his eyes glinting menacingly. He pulled the sword from the ground and lunged it, this time it would for sure come in contact with Saria. She closed her eyes tightly, and waited for the searing pain to engulf her into complete darkness.  
  
Only, the pain never came. She opened her eyes slowly, to see the legendary blade only a few inches from her face. She gasped, almost relieved, and looked up at the Evil Link. His eyes flickered, from red to blue a few times, until it stopped on blue, but Saria knew it wouldn't be for long. ''Saria, take the sword...'' Link's voice sounded weary, as if he were about to collapse. He was trying to fight the evil in his mind, and it most likely wore him out mentally, and it looked as if he were physically beaten as well. Saria glanced at the blade which was slowly lowering to the ground. ''Why?'' She asked, rather frightened. ''If this evil kills you, I'll have nothing left to hang onto.'' His eyes flickered, but remained blue. ''If...If...'' He struggled with words, a few tears rolling steadily down his cheeks, and off of his chin. ''If you kill me, the evil will be destroyed.'' He dropped the sword into Saria's hand, and with much hesitation, he closed her fingers around it's handle. Saria felt her heart torn to pieces. She could never kill Link. ''I won't do it! Your soul is still somewhere in that body!'' Link grabbed his head, as if he had a massive headache, and cried out. ''You have to Saria! Think about it. If it kills you, there will be no one left to oppose it. So many more lives will be lost. One life doesn't matter now.'' Saria felt warm tears roll down her cheeks. ''That one life matters to me!'' She cried. ''I can't. I won't!'' Link was beginning to get heavy to Saria, from his place atop her. He grabbed her by her shoulders, to look her in the eye. ''You have to! Think of how many more lives will be lost, if we let this evil run loose.'' Saria looked away from him. ''I don't care. All I care about is you.'' Pain struck Link's heart so hard at what she had said, he thought for a moment he was going to pass out cold. He shook it off, trying to ignore it. ''Your not going to have me either way! It's either me or the whole world!'' Saria looked at the sword, laying in her hand. She couldn't see that blade covered in Link's blood. She didn't want to. Link's eyes began to fade to red, but flickered, quickly, back to blue. ''Do it now!'' Link yelled. ''I can't!'' Saria cried. ''Yes you can! Kill me damnit!!'' Saria let out a cry of frustration, and not thinking, she raised the sword and lunged it foreward, running it through Link's stomach.  
  
  
  
I know It all happened really fast in this chapter, but I'm still working on it! Please Review! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Link didn't cry out, as Saria forced the sword upward, as if she meant to slice his heart in two. Warm blood poured from the wound, and over Saria's hands. She couldn't take it anymore. Saria pulled the steel from Link's body, and flung it aside, splattering blood across the ground. A shadow, emerged from Link's body, and floated into the air. It yelled out, with a voice of pure evil, grabbing it's head, as if it were in seriouse pain. It split into two halves, and dissapeared into the shadows, to never be seen again. Link's face twisted in complete pain, with a tinge of fear, as he fell foreward onto Saria. She caught him, the blood still flowing, staining her hands and the front of her clothing. She set his head in her lap, watching his pale face, as tears fell from her eyes. His eyes remained closed for a short time, but then, slowly, blinked open. Open halfway, his blue eyes looked defeated, looked dead. A pink froth bubbled up from his mouth, and he coughed, splattering specks of blood onto Saria's face. He struggled to breath, taking short ragged breaths. He struggled to speak, finding it painful to do so. ''I never knew....Saria...'' Saria put her finger on Link's lips, to keep him from talking. She couldn't bear to see him in pain. She didn't want to hear the pain, and fear inside his voice. He closed his eyes, and Saria knew, as long as he kept breathing, he would live. After a moment or so, Link opened his eyes again, only halfway, a small stream of blood escaping the rim of his mouth. He saw how sad Saria's face was, and knew she was going to be alone, once he was gone. He felt tears well up in his own eyes, and roll steadily down his chin, mixing with the small stream of blood. He reached his hand up to her face, and set it on her cheek, although it caused him pain to do so. The Triforce symbol on his hand, suddenly, began to glow brightly. ''I'm sorry...Love...'' The symbol dimmed, and faded, vanishing from his hand, leaving no trace that it was ever there. Link's hand fell to the ground, as his ragged breathing ceased, and his eyes slowly closed. Saria couldn't believe what had just happened. It was over. All over. The Hero of Time was dead.  
  
Saria held him close, letting herself cry out loud. She held his limp body, cradling him against her chest. ''Why?'' She whispered, her voice choked with tears. ''Why did things have to turn out like this? This wasn't supposed to happen!'' She didn't notice, that as she cried, the back of her hand began to glow brightly. And what formed on her hand was the golden symbol of the Triforce. She now possesed the Triangle of Courage. The peice of the sacred Triforce, that Link had once been destined to have. And now, since he could no longer protect it, he had passed it to Saria, it's new protector.  
  
The castle was deathly quiet, after the word that the Hero of Time was dead, had been spread. Hyrule Castle seemed so empty, without Link around. Or Princess Zelda, for that matter. Zelda had not come back since her transformation into Shiek, but Saria thought she should be back to attend Link's funeral. The priests barely glanced at eachother, as they walked down the halls. A few royal attendants stopped to weep, and a few coughs could also be heard, echoing loudly off of the stone walls. But other than that, there was no noise whatsoever. Saria walked along the halls, rubbing the back of her hand, where the golden replica of the Triforce lay. She wasn't going anywhere in particular, but she found herself in Link's room. Even the room seemed dim and unwelcoming. That was exactly how she felt, so she paid it no mind. She looked over at the small table in the corner of the room. She saw a green piece of fabric, laying on the top of the elegantly carved table. Confused, Saria walked over to it, to pick it up. She rubbed the soft, neatly woven material in her hands. Link. It was Link's hat. Saria felt as if her heart had left her. She willingly gave it to Link, and she herself was forced to kill him. She hugged the material of Link's hat, wishing she could die as well. But that was not what Link wanted. He told her to kill him, so she could live. So the whole world could live. He wanted her to be happy, and make the best of her life. She had to be strong, as the new protector of the Triangle of Courage, and the Sage of the Forest.  
  
Link's body had been washed down, and sterilized with wine. He was put into clean Kokirish clothing, of the peaceful life he had once lived. And for respect of the hero who had many a time saved Hyrule, Link was burried behind the Temple of Time, where no one before him, had been layed to rest. Saria watched him, his hands around the handle of his sword, as the funeral service was held. It seemed, all of Hyrule was there, to mourn his departure from the world. Saria spotted Tad, standing near the back of the group. He looked solemn, except for his eyes. They looked sad, and watered over, with what looked like tears. Saria also saw the young soldier, who was always so desprate to get Link's approval. Curdie had his face burried in his hands. He wasn't crying, just devistated with the fact that Hyrule's savior was actually gone. Saria looked, but couldn't find Princess Zelda. It struck her odd that Zelda wasn't there, although she didn't question the matter further. A priest was chosen to make a speech before Link was finally put to rest, but Saria wasn't listening to anything the young woman said. She was totally lost in her own thoughts, as she watched Link's emotionless face. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, he was finally put into the ground, and layed to rest.  
  
Soon after the dirt had been poured over the stone casket he lay in, the large crowd, slowly began to die away. Saria looked over to where Tad stood. He nodded to her, and bowed, leaving the steadily growing smaller group. She turned her gaze, and her eyes landed on Curdie who was beginning to leave. He caught her gaze, and raised his hand to his head, in a salute to her. She nodded back to him, as he left. The crowd was now gone, and the funeral over, but Saria remained. She sat down on a large flat stone, beside Link's grave, pulling out her Fairy Ocarina. She set the ocarina to her soft pink lips and began to play a tune that Link had once taught her. The tune, he had taught her after his hard won battle with the Evil King Gannondorf. Saria played the Song of Time, for the Hero of Time, who she had loved, and still loves, and will always love. She closed her eyes as she played, a single tear rolling down her face, but no more. A slight breeze blew, and the wind tugged at her long, bright green hair, swirling it gently around her face. As she played, she thought she heard the haunting sound of a harp, playing along with her. She stopped playing abruptly, and opened her eyes, looking around to find where the sound was coming from. And there, in the deep shadown was none other than Shiek.  
  
Shiek knew Saria had seen him, so he waved to her, one last time. It looked to Saria like he was crying as he played the haunting tune of the Song of Time on his harp. His scarlett eyes sparkled, and, from what Saria could see, were tears, running down his face, and dissapearing behind the wrappings around his mouth, and chin. As he played, he seemed to dissapear into the deep shadows. Saria knew, though she didn't know how she knew, Princess Zelda would never return. But Shiek would always be there. Not Zelda. Never again Zelda. And never again...Link. It was as if Link placed a strong hand on Saria's shoulder. And Saria could have sworn he whispered into her ear, for she heard these words; ''What is it like to want?'' Saria smiled, touching her shoulder with her fingertips, and spoke quietly to herself. ''To want you?''  
  
The Legend of Zelda: The Dark Side of the Light  
  
  
  
The Legend of Zelda and it's character are trademarks of Nintendo, therefore I do not own them. However I do own Nikol, Tad, Curdie, and any other character I made up and placed into this fic.  
  
Thank you all for your comments, and reviews! ~Kurisutaru 


	11. Afterward

Afterward  
  
Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turned to years. Seasons changed, and changed again. The moon and sun rose and fell, day after day, and night after night. Then, after about one hundred years, or more, Link, The Hero of Time, had become a legend. And the tale of this hero's pure heart, overcome by an unstoppable evil, was passed down, generation, after generation, through all of the people over the land. The children of Hyrule believed it to only be a sad fairy tale, that their parents told, to put them to sleep at night, or to pass the hours by, over the long winter days. But only one young woman knew better.  
  
She lived, long throughout the years, never aging, never growing. She would never grow any older, and she would stay the age she was forever. She lived alone, watching Hyrule change over the passing years. Watching the last of her friends, grow old, and die. The Shiekian, who was always there, was gone, after the long years of growing older. She never forgot the time when she knew the man, who had become a fairy tale. She heard the story told by Hylian parents, to their young children, but it was much more to her than that. The experience of it was different, and every time she heard the old story told, she would become sad, almost close to tears, but she would remain strong. She tried to forget her love, for that one man, who had made a difference in the world. That one man, who had risked everything, to save the land he lived in. That one man, who had given up his own life, to save so many others. The story caused her great pain, to let it reach her ears, over, and over, again. Although she couldn't change the events that had taken place those many years ago, she never let herself cry, after all, it was only a legend. 


End file.
